


Podría haber sido peor

by Avellana



Series: Ficlets [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Verse, Smut, celo, lazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: Louis y Harry no están enlazados pero eso podría cambiar.





	Podría haber sido peor

El aroma picante le inunda la nariz apenas bajan del auto, pero antes de que pueda preguntar si le preocupa algo a Louis, él se apresura y con movimientos erráticos abre la puerta de su piso.

-Louis qué... -Harry lo alcanza, pero no puede terminar de hablar.

-¡Sorpresa! -Se escucha a coro mientras las luces se encienden en el interior de la habitación, dejando su vista borrosa durante unos segundos.

La calidez del cuerpo de Louis a su lado y su aroma que, de pronto ha cambiado de picante a la familiar mezcla de limón y coco que desprende el omega cuando está emocionado, es todo lo que tiene para saber que están a salvo.

Parpadea un par de veces y entre el bullicio y los puntos de luz que llegan hasta él, lo primero que ve es la tímida sonrisa que se cuela en el rostro de  _su_  omega entre las enormes mangas del suéter que viste. Es suyo, lo reconoció en cuanto vio a Louis en la puerta de su oficina dispuesto a llevarlo a su restaurante favorito, Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que el cumpleañero era él, pero cuando vio las sonrojadas mejillas de Louis, los húmedos labios y los coquetos y brillantes ojos azules entornados tras sus largas pestañas, se tragó un suspiro y solo pudo pensar en lo afortunado que era por encontrar al ser más bonito del universo.

-Sorpresa -susurra en su oído el omega, el cálido aliento haciendo cosquillas en su cuello, dejándolo atontado, olvidando por completo que están rodeados de gente.

-¡Felicidades hermano! -dice Zayn, colgándosele al cuello.

Harry está a punto de gruñirle cuando ve de refilón el brinquito que da Louis, sin embargo la suave risilla del omega flota a través del ruido asentándose en el pecho, tranquilizándolo por completo.

Ríe, aceptando el abrazo de de su amigo antes de enfrentarse al resto de los invitados, busca a Louis con la mirada cuando deja de percibir su aroma entre la mezcla de olores de alfas y omegas que lo rodean. Louis está en una orilla en medio de Niall y Gabrielle, mejores amigos del chico -omega y beta, por suerte-, y la única razón por la que Harry controla su necesidad de correr hasta Louis, acunarlo entre sus brazos y restregarse contra él es su gran suéter que alcanza a cubrirle los muslos y solo deja ver sus dedos.

La fiesta avanza y Harry no puede escaparse de las conversaciones con su conocidos y amigos -concretamente con Liam y Zayn-, al menos no al ser la primera vez que los tres están juntos desde que Liam se casó con una beta y Zayn finalmente convenció a Niall de dejarse marcar. Está feliz por ellos y le es imposible pensar en el momento que pueda reclamar a Louis y que sea visible para todo el mundo.

Una especie de grito a la distancia pone alerta todos su sentidos, ve a Niall hacerse paso entre el montón de gente y, cuando finalmente llega hasta ellos, el miedo y la preocupación emanan de cada poro del omega. Zayn está sobre él en un segundo, gruñendo y mostrando el puño a cualquiera que se le acerque o siquiera choque con el hombre.

-¡Louis! -chilla Niall, sus ojos bien abiertos mirando fijamente a Harry-. Ha entrado en celo, H.

El vaso plástico se desliza de su mano, la habitación comienza a girar cada vez más rápido, todo en lo que piensa es en encontrar a Louis. Sus pies se mueven, guiados por el aroma cítrico que comienza a hacerse más y más fuerte a medida que avanza. Escucha a Liam y Zayn decir algo y un instante después la música se detiene causando reclamos que no alcanza a comprender, ni le importan.

Un grito desgarrador se escucha desde el interior del baño, sus piernas flaquean a cada paso que da, su alfa ruge necesitado proteger a su omega.

-¡Largo! -grita Harry a todos los alfas que asedian la puerta-. ¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ahí!

Se lanza contra la puerta, sus colmillos comenzando a salir, captura la mano que sostiene el pomo, tirando de él hacia cualquier lugar lejos de su omega, repite la acción con los otros alfas, ignorando las quejas que le lanzan. Cuando el perímetro parece seguro, abre la puerta de un tirón encontrándose a Louis encaramado en un rincón aullando de dolor, ojos dilatados, y completamente ajeno a lo que sucede al otro lado de la habitación.

-Al-alfa -Louis lo llama y la furia hirviendo en sus venas es remplazada por el deseo y la necesidad de cuidar a su omega.

Se las arregla para tomar a Louis y caminar entre las personas que todavía permanecen en su casa con el omega en brazos besándole el cuello y pidiendo que lo anude.

-Hazz, duele -se queja Louis, retorciéndose entre las sábanas una vez lo deposita en la cama-. Por f-favor, ¡Alfa!

Su alfa toma el control, y rápidamente se encuentra sobre él, despojándolo de las prendas que lo separan de su omega, al tiempo que este intenta hacer lo mismo con las suyas. El aroma de Louis se impregna en cada rincón del lugar, Harry hunde su cabeza en el cuello del chico, besando la cálida piel. Aspira la esencia de Louis, llenándose de la deliciosa fragancia y perdiéndose en él, traza suavemente su cuerpo, causando gemidos y ruegos. Su pecho palpita y le pide que lo llene, que lo complazca.

Mío.

Harry lo besa y comienza a delinear su entrada, Louis se deshace en suspiros rompiendo el contacto con sus labios; sus bonitos ojos lo miran suplicantes y su boca hinchada y húmeda murmurando «por favor», «alfa» y «Harry» mientras él lo prepara.

-Mío. -Es su alfa el que habla, teniendo a Louis gritando contra su hombro.

-Tuyo, Alfa. Solo tuyo.

Harry no puede más que besarlo otra vez, intenta ser delicado, pero Louis se empuja contra él volviendo todo más frenético, y pronto Louis vuelve a rogar por más.

-Te ne-necesito... Harry. -Su voz rasposa y quebrada lo vuelven loco.

A él y a su alfa.

Louis quiere ser llenado y él quiere llenarlo -la expectación es la misma siempre que su alfa necesita complacer a su omega-, sin algo más que murmullos y palabras entrecortadas, finalmente lo hace.

El omega gime y lo que parece ser una sonrisa se pinta en sus labios, haciendo que el alfa de Harry vibre satisfecho. Establece un ritmo lento, poniendo especial atención en que Louis -a pesar del celo- disfrute el momento.

A Louis le gusta ser besado, así que Harry lo hace, sus manos se entretienen con los pezones del omega, obteniendo gemidos que mueren en los labios de Harry.

-Te amo -dice Louis, y echa su cuello hacia atrás.

El alfa de Harry entiende lo que está pidiendo y él no puede negarse; sus colmillos aparecen y se inclina, aspirando sobre el cuello de Louis antes de -finalmente-atravesar la suave piel. Louis grita, arqueando la espalda, corriéndose; la excitación de Harry explota a través de él, su nudo hinchándose hasta que finalmente se viene, quedando enlazado con su omega.

_Suyo_.

-Mío -dice, lamiendo la mordida que todavía no deja de sangrar.

Louis ríe contra su pecho, sus ojos cerrándose, sin embargo el brillo no se pierde ni siquiera tras la armadura de largas pestañas que los esconden del mundo. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto. Quiere tomarlo entre sus brazos y quedarse así por la eternidad. Sus brazos le pesan y sus ojos apenas permanecen abiertos, Louis se acurruca sobre su pecho y Harry solo atina a pegarlo más a él. Es perfecto para él.

-Mío -susurra Louis, dejando un beso, apenas una caricia, en su pecho, justo donde su corazón está acelerado por el omega.

*

La falta del calor a su lado es lo que finalmente lo despierta, el celo de Louis duró casi dos días, recuerda haber dado un par de vueltas en busca de agua y algunas barras para alimentarlos apenas se dio cuenta había terminado. La luz es tenue, apenas colándose entre la cortina, sin embargo a sus ojos les cuesta acostumbrarse, así que usa su brazo para cubrirse hasta que es capaz de mirar alrededor sin parpadear constantemente.

Sus ojos caen en Louis rápidamente, su aroma sigue estando tan presente como las últimas noches, lo cual le encanta; el omega observa su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Louis alegó era un bien de primera necesidad -no es un secreto que le gusta admirar las marcas que la boca y dedos de Harry dejan repartidas en su piel, lo que solo consiguen llenarle más el pecho de felicidad y orgullo al saber que, incluso con algo tan pequeño, hace feliz a su omega-; en esta ocasión, sin embargo, Louis no deja de trazar la marca en su cuello, sus ojos estudiando detenidamente los bordes y las tonalidades púrpuras que delinean su mordida.

Su estómago se aprieta con el peso de lo que ha hecho, se incorpora lentamente caminando hasta Louis, preso de la culpa que lo golpea por primera vez, es un idiota. Hizo todo lo que siempre le dijeron que terminaría haciendo: ser un alfa antes que un ser humano.

-Lo siento -dice bien bajito, mirando la mordida

El temor que siente es disipado por la suave sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de Louis.

-No. -Ríe Louis, pegándose al alfa, buscando esconder su rostro en su cuello-. Podría haber sido peor. -Harry quiere protestar, pero Louis continua-. Pude haber sido tomando por cualquiera, ya sabes... en la fiesta.

El alfa de Harry gruñe con la simple mención de que algo así podría haber sucedido, se pega más a Louis, tomándolo por la cintura, envolviendo su cuerpo, acaricia su espalda y brazos, y se acurruca en su cuello tratando de impregnarlo más en su aroma, aunque los demás constantemente le diga que eso no es posible.

-No lo habría permitido, Lou. -Inhala en su cuello, nunca cansándose del perfume cítrico tan característico de su omega-. Siento que sucediera así, quería que lo recordaras. Y que lo quisieras.

Recorre su nariz por la piel de Louis, traza su barbilla y sube a la nariz, luego a los afilados pómulos, primero uno y después de otro, terminando en su frente, colocando un ligero beso, justo donde el nacimiento del cabello y la tersa piel se cruzan. Es incapaz de detenerse, su piel es cálida y suave al tacto, y le encanta.

-Yo quería -dice, sonriendo-, siento arruinar tu cumpleaños, y sí lo recuerdo, me porte como...

Las palabras se ven cubiertas en un manto lúgubre y el olor que comienza a emanar del omega se vuelve amargo. A Harry no le gusta.

-¡Hey! No lo digas, Lou -Harry lo corta, gruñendo por lo bajo, logrando que Louis se estremezca entre sus brazos y Harry lamenta perder la cordura cuando su alfa clama proteger al omega-. No eres nada de eso, Louis.

Su voz es aterciopelada, trata de transmitir todo el amor que siente por él y lo maravilloso que es con la sonrisa fácil y la forma en que encuentra diversión en cada cosa que hace. Las sorpresas -agradables sorpresas- que tiene a diario simplemente por estar con él y, que aún con el paso de los años, siguen tomándolo con la guardia baja.

Acaricia sus manos, amando la forma en que se pierden entre las suyas y que al mismo tiempo encajan como piezas de relojería inglesa. Quiere decirle también que ama esos ojos, tan azules como las cristalinas corrientes marinas en el amanecer, y al mismo tiempo como la profundidad del cielo en el momento justo que el sol está al borde del horizonte durante un atardecer, pero el ligero resplandor de la luna y las estrellas ya pueden vislumbrarse si miras con atención al cielo pardo.

-Lou, yo te elegí. Y antes de que te quejes, no solo me refiero a tu aroma, sino a mucho antes de que mi alfa supiera que eras mi compañero. Te elegí porque... no sé ni cómo explicarlo, pero con solo verte a lo lejos desde la primera vez, ya te quería conmigo.

Lo mira a través del espejo, las mejillas arreboladas que trata de ocultar tras una de sus mano, al igual que la sonrisa floja que ni sus dientes al morderse el labio pueden contener.

-Ni siquiera pudiste disfrutar tu cumpleaños.

No lo dice en serio, se lo dice la forma en que su cuerpo se acomoda contra él y sus ojos resplandecen al encontrarse con los suyos a través de su reflejo; toma una bocanada de aire aspirando el delicioso aroma que le debilita las piernas y estremece su estómago igual que adolescente. No es posible que sea tan afortunado de tenerlo.

-Lo pase con la única persona que me importa, y, obtuve el mejor regalo que podría pedir. -Se aparta de Louis con recelo, busca su pantalón por toda la habitación, lo encuentra hecho bola junto a la puerta, rebusca en su bolsillo y regresa junto al omega, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y mostrándole la pequeña caja que ha estado ocultando las últimas semanas.

-No quería hacerlo así Lou; quería que fuera algo especial que contarle a nuestros cachorros, pero yo, no puedo esperar más, yo ¿cásate conmigo, Louis?

Habla lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por el omega, de alguna forma se las arregla para no tartamudear, abre la cajita y en su interior se encuentra el pequeño anillo que le llevó infinidad de tiempo elegir. Los ojos de Louis se amplían cómicamente, cubre su boca sin apartar la mirada del pequeño aro; alarga una de sus manos y con movimientos erráticos toma la pieza metálica, moviéndola entre sus delgados dedos, sin emitir sonido.

-¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Harry! ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Los brazos de Louis envuelven su cuello y lo siguiente que sabe es que el cuerpo de su omega se enreda en él -es una extraña posición ya que continua de rodillas y Louis está inclinado sobre él-, Harry lo aprieta contra sí, suspira, dejando salir toda la duda y miedo que se acumularon en los poquísimos segundos de silencio de Louis.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. -Louis picotea su cara una y otra vez y el pecho de Harry se hincha, orgulloso de saber que ese pequeño omega de ojos coquetos es suyo.

-Eres el mejor regalo que podría tener. Te quiero conmigo para siempre. No hay nadie más con quien quiero criar a mis cachorros. Nuestros. No ahora, por supuesto.

Aclara, sin esquivar la mirada de asombro y la arruga en su entrecejo, señal de inquietud.

-Tenemos tiempo, Lou, pero en el futuro los tendremos.  _Imagínalos_ , con esos preciosos ojos azules y esa bonita nariz tuya. Ruego a los cielos que tengan el espíritu tan bello como tú lo tienes. Van a ser hermosos, Lou.

Suelta a Louis, y se incorpora lo suficiente para besarle el vientre, descansando sus manos sobre él, toda la paz y felicidad que su omega desprende, relajándolo por completo, lo que le da el valor suficiente de seguir.

-Hola -susurra contra la cálida piel del estómago de su chico.

-No estoy en estado, Harry. -Louis ríe, admirando al hermoso alfa con el que se va a casar.

-Ya sé, pero quiero que allí dentro -dice apuntando el vientre de Louis, su voz bañada en cariño-, nuestros cachorros sepan que, no importa cuánto tarden en llegar al mundo, desde ahora ya son amados por sus padres.

-Te amo Harry. -Y las lágrimas que derrama Louis son todo lo que necesita Harry para besarle los labios, es un simple roce, pero lo significa todo.

-Yo también te amo, Lou. Por siempre.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, es mi primer omegaverse y mi primer intento de smut, así que lo siento por las penas causadas, tenía esta historia terminada desde hace un mes, pero nomás no podía hacer un poco decente el smut, así que sorry por esto, pero no podía omitir la escena.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
